Shuff/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41505 box3 in.png 41505 Shuff Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions 304px-Seismoprelim.jpg|Shuff's prototype set design Static images Shuff.png Cragsters MAX! Cragstersmax1.png Cragstersmax2.png Cragstersmax3.png Cragstersmax4.png Cragstersmax7.png Cragstersmax8.png Cragstersmax9.png Cragstersmax10.png Cragstersmax11.png Website Mixels microsite Shuff animination.gif Cragsters_Max_Poster.png LEGO Club Flain shuff volectro.png Other Easter Shuff.jpg|Easter surprise! shuff front.jpg shuff back.jpg Introducing Mixels.png 12422492303 c06bccde70.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 Mixels Combiners.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Cragsters Moible.jpg|Shuff with all of the Cragsters tribe members on Mixels.com mobile site Shuff Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Shuff Bio.jpg|Info on Shuff from the mobile version of the Mixels website WhataMeanie.png|Shuff when unmixable Shuff Front.png|Front view Shuff Side.png|Side view Mixels Main Title Cragsters all together.png Coconapple Coco77.png Coco78.png Coco79.png Coco82.png Coco83.png Coco9999995.png Coco9999996.png Cookironi Cookironi2.png Cookironi14.png Cookironi15.png Cookironi16.png Cookironi23.png Cookironi24.png Cookironi25.png Cookironi26.png Cookironi39.png Cookironi40.png Cookironi72.png Cookironi73.png Cookironi74.png Cookironi75.png Cookironi76.png Cookironi77.png Cookironi78.png Cookironi79.png Cookironi85.png Electrorock Shuff and Seismo....png KRADER GREATEST DIG-DIG.png SEISMO GREATEST DIG-DIG.png ...Shuff greatest Dig-Dig.png Oh your mark....png Get set....png DIG-DIG TIME!.png DigAHoleDigAHole.png Changing Directions.png Don't dig down, Krader....png Digging back up.png A winner is you, Seismo and Shuff.png AfterWinnerTime....png Where Krader.png OH KRADER WHERE ARE YOU.png HELP ME GUYS.png The Electroids are in trouble....png YOU GIVE KRADER BACK.png So me and Seismo should....png DANCE LIKE WE....png ENJOY TO THE MAX.png DANCE TIME.png Dance TIME 2.png TouchingLesCubitsElectrorock.png In some nests.png Murp Murp2.jpg Mixel Party.png Murp5.jpg Yaypinyata.png YOUCANDOITTESLO.png CANDY.jpg OHNO.png Murp11.jpg Mailman Gotta get dis.png Mailman2.jpg I BUY NOW!.jpg Mailman5.jpg Mailman.png Shuff Like What.jpg Norg.jpg SorryIMissedYou.jpg Shuff hate postman zorch.png Shuff calling.jpg Mailman6.jpg Zorch Fast.png Rocksolidplan.jpg Boulder Wall.png YouGetTeddyButterfly.jpg Mailman7.jpg Please Pick Up!.jpeg Hello?.jpeg WHAT.png Krader smirk.jpg Mailman8.jpg TiddiBuddurflai.jpg I CATCH!.png Mailman9.jpg HairdoIGuess.jpg RockSolidPlan.jpg Crumbling paper.png Mailman11.jpg SurrabicTeddiyBudderfloiy.jpg Mailman13.jpg Mailman14.jpg Rockball Ow....jpg ROCKBALL.png Flain wants to play.jpg OhYouSerious.jpg Shuff rockball.jpg Rockball flain shuff seismo.jpg Rockball shot.png Uh oh...png Wat.jpg Wrong Colors Ruuuuuuuuuuuun!.PNG Turn.png Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww.PNG Hambalonga cubit.jpg WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.PNG Ravine.png Oh Dear.png So High.png Ouch.png Aaaahhhhgg.png New Mixel!.png Pose.jpg Falling to our death.jpg Sliding is scary.jpg End.jpg RADFUNRADFUUUN!.PNG Wrong Colors Mixels Cartoon Network 86211.jpg Wrong colrors and right colors for you.png Well that oughta hold 'em.png Gobba444.png Neverknewshuffandgabenwerebuds.PNG Elevator Elevator13.png Elevator14.png Elevator15.png Elevator16.png Elevator17.png Elevator18.png Elevator39.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Mix_Festival.png party next time.png Holding cubits.png Lookin through a telescope.png ooh harsh.png It's Major Nixel!.png Ill get all of ya!.png Hahahahaha.png put the cubits in place.png Mixel Moon Madness 383CA853-37DE-4549-9525-E751D6E34435.PNG 2AE7958B-DE72-4148-A253-5DEADAB5261F.PNG F520F2D6-02E3-4475-9775-2CBC397CE1A6.PNG 36F07FB9-3B28-4B83-8246-381EC2F47113.PNG C8560C82-F7DE-4AF1-B848-F83CC31B2EF2.PNG A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Other Mixels gather.jpg Other Mixels gather 2.jpg Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Globert is the chosen one.png Globert is sure of himself.jpg Trapped in duh bag.jpg The Mixopolis.png Calling All Mixels CAM_ShuffBio.png Cam Shuff.png|Shuff's model Cutscenes Shuff.gif|Meet Shuff Cragsters.gif|Meet the Cragsters (featuring Volectro) ShuffUpset.gif|Shuff is Upset Promotion Camheader.png Miscellaneous Promotional artwork Shuff_Running.png dat shuff tho.png Mixels_volume_1.png Shuff Icon.jpg Shuff thumb.png mixelswebsiteshuff.png Mixelswebsitemixels.png CragstersConceptPromo.jpg|A concept promo piece Series1PromoConcept.jpg Shuff_01.jpg Shuff on his computer.jpg Gulli Mixels.jpg On merchandise Calendars Mixel calendar 3.JPG Mixels party stickers.PNG|up left Demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Other Sxswmural.png|On LEGO-built mural at South by Southwest Combinations Cartoon Mixes Shorch.png|With Zorch|link=Zorch & Shuff Mix 1 Voluff.png|With Volectro|link=Shuff & Volectro Mix HDZorchShuffMix2.png|With Zorch again|link=Shuff & Zorch Mix 2 Murps HDShuffZaptorMurp.png|With Zaptor|link=Shuff & Zaptor Murp LEGO Mixes FlainShuffLEGO.jpg|With Flain ShuffVulkLEGO.jpg|With Vulk ShuffZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch KraderShuffLEGO.jpg|With Krader Murps SeismoShuffLEGO.jpg|With Seismo ShuffTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo ShuffZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor ShuffVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Category:Character galleries Category:Cragsters Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels